The present invention relates to an automatic delay-controlling device for pre-setting a delay of the switching-on or switching-off of motors, lighting apparatuses, or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to an automatic delay-controlling device in which a central processing unit (CPU) is provided with a keyboard for pre-setting the delay of the switching-on or switching-off of motors, the luminous intensity of lighting apparatuses, or the like.
Heretofore, many kinds of delay-controlling devices utilizing a TRIAC 81 coupled with a DIAC 82 and an RC circuit comprising a resistor 83 and a capacitor 84 are developed to control the switching-on or switching-off, as shown in FIG. 3. In such a conventional device, the variable resistor 83 is employed to adjust the triggering times for the proceeding step of prosecution. However, due to the characteristics of resistors and capacitors, the employment of such elements as delay components does not guarantee a high accuracy. Furthermore, since the adjustment of delay time of the conventional devices are manually operated, the delay time cannot be determined automatically in advance.
It is the purpose of the present invention, therefore, to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.